1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a video object detecting apparatus and a video object deforming apparatus, and more particularly, to apparatuses to detect and deform a video object of an interactive video.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research and development related to technology for controlling a user interface (UI) by sensing a body motion of a user is rapidly increasing. However, in general, current motion sensing technologies are limited to a graphic-based game input device or UI operator substituting a remote controller of electronic devices.
In 2007, the worldwide movie industry market measured 27,403 million dollars in terms of theater sales, 55,837 million dollars in terms of home-video sales, and 2,664 million dollars in terms of online movie sales, for a combined total sales of 85,904 million dollars. By location, the sales measured 33,717 million dollars in the U.S.A. and 22,238 million dollars in Western Europe.
The movie industry market, in terms of sales, was almost equivalent to the worldwide game market in 2007 which had total sales of 86,418 million dollars, including 35,837 million dollars in terms of arcade games, 3,042 million dollars in terms of PC games, 37,415 million dollars in terms of console games, 7,155 million dollars in terms of online games; and 2,969 million dollars in terms of mobile games. In consideration of this, it is expected that UI technology based on body motion will be actively used in controlling an interactive video as well as the graphic-based game input device. In the event that the application field expands to the music video and music broadcasting market or the health video market, the value of an interactive video control technology will further increase.
Since the graphic-based technology that represents a 2-dimensional/3-dimensional (2D/3D) object by a real-time rendering engine is convenient to produce interactive content using a new modality, such as motion sensing, motion recognition technology has been rapidly spread. However, as to video contents currently used which are implemented as scenes photographed by a 2D/3D camera and sequentially played back through post-processing such as adjusting or editing, for example, an innovative scheme for producing and appreciating an interactive video is needed to utilize video contents having modality such as a natural motion of a user.
Accordingly, the following embodiments will describe a new video object detecting and deforming apparatus for utilizing an interactive video.